


Lost in the Paradise

by DJ_Greg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Eli, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Beta Kevin Tran, Claiming, Explicit Language, Fights, Islands, Knotting, Language Barrier, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sexual Assault, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Greg/pseuds/DJ_Greg
Summary: Omega Dean Winchester is a successful businessman who's slowly climbing his way up the corporal ladder. When he's returning home from a business trip, his plane crashes and he ends up alone on uncharted island. There he meets wild Alpha, Benny. Despite initial mistrust both men slowly grow fond of each other as Dean awaits rescue.





	1. Sole Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing story set in Omegaverse, which I was fascinated with for quite some time. Originally it was meant to be a one shot, but at this point the fic grew bigger than "A Strange Encounter in the Woods" and I'm not even third into the story, so I've decided to split it into multiple chapters. Still, it shouldn't be longer than four chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!

At first he wasn’t aware what woke him up, he only knew that something suddenly and unceremoniously snapped him out of the restless sleep.

Feeling heavy all over his body, Dean didn’t bother to move and instead kept laying face down, allowing different sensation to slowly slip through the wall of haze that surrounded his raising consciousness. Clean, moist air filled his nostrils and way too bright light shone in his face, warming his skin and turning the color of his eyelids orange. However, despite the presence of that warm light the rest of his body was damp and cool. Just as he started realizing that the bedding he rested on was damp as well and moved apart if he shifted, a wave of water crashed onto him, briefly enveloping him in chilly grasp, before pulling away. Dean gasped in shock and jerked his eyes open.

There was wet, brown sand near his face and dry, yellow one further away. Dean blinked in confusion and raised his head up to scan the rest of surrounding area. When he glanced backward, he saw an endless pool of water stretching miles away to the place where it connected with bright blue sky, a pack seagulls flying in the distance. He then looked the other way. A wall of palm trees and green bushes stood in front of him. Was he on a beach…?

Another wave hit Dean in the back and pulled him a couple of inches away from the land as if the ocean wanted to drag him into its deep, dark depth. He gasped again. Gathering all the strength he could find, Dean forced himself to stand up on shaky legs and move away from the water.

It proved to be an enormous effort and after taking only few steps, Dean collapsed on his knees, breathing heavily.

What was he even _doing_ here? The last thing he remembered were the negotiations he and Kevin carried out with potential new investors in Great Britain. They managed to convince them to sight the contract and invest a large sum of money into Sandovers’s newest project, which pleased Mr. Adler when he’s heard about it over the phone.

Of course, then Dean and Kevin had to return to United States on that godforsaken flying cylinder of dea—

Dean’s heart froze in place momentarily, only to start rapidly beating inside his chest afterward as the memories flood his mind, filling the blanks like some horrific puzzle pieces.

A plane shaking violently, throwing his stiffened body back and forth, the safety belt cutting into his abdomen… his fingers clutching onto leather upholstery of the chair with such force he was sure they'll break any moment… Kevin's calm voice telling him turbulences are normal during flights and there's nothing to worry about… But he was wrong, _so wrong_ , because suddenly the plane plunged down and soon crashed into the ocean below. Murky water was quickly flooding through the smashed windows, sucking them deeper and deeper, and deeper toward the dark, silent grave…

With a loud gasp Dean snapped out of the memories and jerked his head up. Leaves shuffled on calm breeze, seagulls cried in the distance and waves crashed behind his back. What an eerily beautiful picture considering the catastrophe that happened probably mere hours ago.

A bitter chuckle escaped from his sore throat. For his entire life Dean was terrified of flying and people around him felt the need to repeat how there's nothing to worry about as statistically planes are the safest form of traveling or nonsense like that. Dean knew they meant well, but he only wanted to tell them to shove it. Well, now his fears were validated and yet he wished it never happened, that he never lived through a plane crash.

Did others also got washed out on this beach or somewhere completely different? He had to look for them.

Wobbling a little, Dean managed to stood up and give himself a quick check-up. He noticed that his shoes and socks were missing, his bare feet sinking into the warm sand, and he had several cuts on his dress pants and shirt, but thankfully no serious injuries, only some minor scratches here and there. However, his throat was swollen, probably from all the salty water he accidentally swallowed.

To his left a large stone wall with cliff overlooking the ocean was marking the end of the beach. He didn't see anyone – be it Kevin or one of the crew members – laying on the sand in that direction, so he turned right and started walking ahead, carefully putting his legs one after another like a toddler who barely grasped the concept of walking. He was exhausted and all he wanted was to lie down to rest, but he was pulled forward by the need to find other survivors. They might need his help or maybe they've already set up some sort of camp and were figuring out how to bring rescue team.

But despite the fact that he wandered back and forth near the ocean's border for hours, he haven't found anyone else. No sight of Kevin, the pilots or the steward. When he returned to the cliff, he collapsed on his knees and stared into the waves crushing before him, overwhelming pain and fear twisting his insides.

He was alone.

 

***

 

The sun continued its daily journey through the blue sky, bathing Dean in warm light as he sat cross-legged on the beach and kept his eyes fixed on the dangerous, yet beautiful waters before him. However, he barely registered the view, because his mind was too focused on reminiscing old events. More specifically, his work at Sandovers and friendship with Kevin.

It was rather unusual for an Omega to not only seek job, but also consider it an important part of their life and persistently climb corporal ladder with full intention of landing a manager’s position. Most Omegas preferred to stay at home and raise pups, while their mates took care of financial needs. Well, good for them, but that wasn’t Dean’s ambition in life. Don’t get him wrong. He wasn’t some crazed Omega activist who blamed society for every single of his shortcomings and insisted that he only felt need to start a family, because the society convinced him that’s the only thing Omegas are good for. No, Dean understood that he was naturally programmed to find the right Alpha and crave having pups. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t have ambitions in other fields and it did annoy him quite a bit that most people believed he’ll give up on working the moment he’s claimed by a mate. Even Dean’s father and stepmother spoke of his job as little more than a hobby he used to kill time between coming out of age and hooking up with an Alpha.

Particularly hard were the occasions when Kate decided to indulge in reminiscing, always during dinner preparations that she manipulated Dean into helping with through sweet smiled and warm words. She would repeat like a broken record that she also used to be a career Omega, until Dad appeared in her life and swept her away with his “ _ragged manliness_ ” (yes, she used those precise words _each time_ ). At first she tried to keep her position as a PR agent, but once she discovered she was pregnant with Adam, she gave up work to take care of him, because pups raised by stay-at-home parents were better adjusted to life in society than the ones raised by working parents.

Of course, Kate meant well and Dean felt like an asshole for wanting to tell her to shut up already. The problem is that Kate couldn’t understood that while such life choice worked for her, Dean was a separate person with different ambitions. His entire life he looked up to Alpha Dad, a marine officer who worked hard to keep the country safe. Then his younger Alpha brother, Sam, decided to become a lawyer to help wrongly accused people avoid prison. Why shouldn’t Dean make similar difference in hundreds, if not thousands of lives?

Kevin understood that.

The young Beta showed up in Sandovers during Dean’s second year there as a junior assistant. Under Kevin’s tough exterior of confidence and pure professionalism hid a scared boy fresh out of college who desperately wanted to prove himself to his colleagues and superiors to eventually earn high position in the company. In similar vein to Omegas, Betas weren’t seen as leader materials, but as solid cogs that merely support the society, so it was an ambitious dream for Kevin to have. Originally Dean simply took pity on the younger man and wanted to help him get used to working at Sandovers, but instead he found a good friend stuck in similar situation to the one he was in.

After two years they finally got a big chance, when Mr. Adler decided to send both of them across the ocean to carry out important negotiations. Which they _nailed_ . Even the fact that Dean had to fly ( _twice!_ ) in private corporate jet couldn’t spoil his good humor.

Now he was stuck on what appeared to be an island and Kevin was missing along with the entire plane crew.

Fuck. What is he going to do?

Dean rubbed his face with palms of both hands, struggling to concentrate on his current situation. When he looked toward the ocean again, he realized that the sky was now in deep red color and only the very tip of sun was visible over the horizon. Somehow Dean managed to miss passing of an entire day, spending its entirety sitting cross-legged on sand and buried in thoughts. His swollen, dry throat was now screaming in desperation and stomach twisting in hunger.

Water and food. He needed to find a steady supply of those, since he didn’t know how long it’ll take for a rescue mission to discover the plane’s wreck and locate him on this island; it might take _days_. Considering lush plant life that spread on the boarders of the beach, Dean wasn’t worried too much about that.

Tomorrow. He’ll search tomorrow, because he was dead tired.

As last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the horizon, Dean laid down on the cooling sand and closed his eyes. Mere minutes later he fell into a deep sleep. That night his dreams were full of cold water filling his lungs and slowly dragging him toward dark grave at the bottom of the ocean…

 

***

 

In the morning Dean saw Kevin.

He barely awoke and opened his eyelids, only to be blinded by sun that was peeking over the ocean level in the distance. Grumbling in dissatisfaction, Dean waited for his eyes to become accustomed to the brightness before raising and trying to look around again. For a moment he was confused to find himself on a beach, but then memories returned, memories of disaster that separated him from everyone else who flew on the plane and horrific nightmare that bothered him for entire night.

That’s when he looked to his right, away from the treacherous waters, and saw a man standing atop the cliff. Dean’s heart skipped a beat, because he recognized the man, despite the large distance separating them.

“Kevin!...” he tried to shout and make the Beta aware of his presence, but all that he managed to squeeze through his sore throat was a whisper.

Instantly he was on his legs, sprinting toward the cliff, ignoring how weak his body felt after a day of not eating nor drinking. He tripped several times, his hands digging into dry sand in attempt to soften the fall, then got up and continued his run, getting closer and closer to his friend who was _alive_ and _well_ , and waiting for him. When he reached the rocky formation, he focused all of his strength and climbed up, feeling sharp edged cutting the palms of his hands and scraping his knees through thin dress pants. It didn’t matter. The pain didn’t mean anything in face of being reunited with his best friend.

There was nobody at the top, however.

Confused, Dean pulled himself up and stood on wobbly legs to scan the flat ground. Kevin was nowhere in sight, so he quickly checked around the cliff with two of its sides being surrounded by water and the other two by the beach. The only traces of footsteps Dean found in sand below belonged to him.

No other person climbed this cliff recently.


	2. Dangerous Wilderness

By the time Dean  climbed down off the cliff , he finally realized how thirsty and hungry he really was. His throat was as dry as a tinder and stomach twisted painfully, demanding food. Yesterday he was in too much shock to worry about normal needs of his body, but he couldn’t ignore them any longer. Whenever he liked it or not, he was stuck  in this place for at least  a  couple of days. First order of business was to find fresh water and something to eat, then Dean’ll check if any people resided on the island. That second part worried him in particular.

In the past Dean has watched several documentaries depicting wild packs of Alphas, Betas and Omegas who lived mostly in tropical regions, like this island. Despite hosts’ enthusiasm over them being in tune with their natural instincts, Dean understood that members of those packs – especially Alphas – could be very territorial and aggressive toward strangers. Although he  was large for an Omega and could hold his own in a fight,  Dean had no doubt he’d lose in a battle against someone who fought for survival practically every day.

Of course, there was also a threat of stumbling across wild animals. At least he 'd have a chance to reason with people, no matter how “ _in tune with natural instincts_ ” they were. No t so much with animals.

Another twist in his stomach snapped Dean out of the thoughts as he moaned in pain. He was so  _fucking_ hungry… Regardless of potential danger, he had to venture into the forest and look for food or risk starving to death.

The idea of dying here, on this dangerous island away from home and his family gave Dean the push he needed. Slowly putting one foot ahead of the other, he stepped past the line of palm trees and found himself surrounded by thick layer of plants. After mere seconds the view of the ocean behind him disappeared completely, covered by leaves and bushed. The sound of waves crashing on the beach followed him a bit longer, before ceasing as well and being replaced by trees swishing on light breeze, buzzing of bugs and cries of tropical birds.

Walking barefoot on sand and occasional grass proved to be uncomfortable, so Dean kept easy pace, carefully taking each step to not end up cutting his soles o n something sharp.

He tried to stay vary of potential predators lurking around, but that proved to be more difficult than he originally anticipated. His sense of smell, already weakened by dehydration and hunger, was practically useless when faced with array of new, unfamiliar scents. That meant Dean could only rely on his eyesight and hearing, both of them more limited than smelling, when traveling through the forest.

However, in the end it was the hearing that proved to be the most useful of the three as the soft splashing reached Dean’s ears.

For a moment Dean feared that he accidentally circled back to the beach, but the sound didn’t remind him of ocean waves crashing. Instead it brought to his mind memories of numerous trips with his family to Clinton Lake on the southwestern edge of Lawrence, where Dad would teach him, Sam and Adam fishing, while Kate sunbathed and read books. It was precisely that noise he became accustomed with back then, the noise of water moving in enclosed reservoir.

Quickly, Dean followed after it, ignoring the scratching of ground on the soles of his feet and branches slapping against his body. Everything was muffled by overwhelming thirst that demanded to be quenched.

The bushes parted, revealing a small pond with stone edges and water so clear Dean could see the bottom. Sunlight that managed to sneak through the treetops danced on the unrestful surface, making in shine like a precious jewel. Without hesitation Dean dropped on his knees and leaned down to drink greedily. The cool liquid filled his mouth and streamed down his sore throat, extinguishing fire that was eating it, to end up in his empty stomach. He paused briefly to catch his breath and returned to drinking.

That's when a branch snapped near-by.

Dean jerked his head up and saw a wild cat lurking to his left, partially hidden by bushes and shadows. Its shiny eyes were firmly locked on Dean, large body bend close to the ground and sharp teeth exposed in silent threat. He immediately recognized this pose, but only had a split second to think about it before the animal attacked.

Everything happened like in slow motion. One moment Dean was scrambling to his feet despite knowing that he didn’t have enough time to get out of the way, the next he saw something slam into the wild cat, knocking it to the ground. As two bodies started wrestling in symphony of growls and snarls, it took a couple of seconds for Dean to realize that he was saved by a muscular, mostly naked man, clearly an Alpha.

The animal was clawing furiously and struggled to turn toward its opponent to deal a blow, but the Alpha kept it firmly locked in bear-hug, his thick muscles straining from the effort. When the opening appeared, the man pulled out a knife and mercilessly stabbed the predator in its throat, forcing the blade all the way to the handle. Red blood gushed from the wound and painted the rock edges of the pool. The predator cried in pained and wriggled for a moment longer, before slumping down dead.

Despite his dulled out senses, Dean was able to smell the Alpha’s aggression, which was covering his natural, earthy scent, now joined by stench of fresh blood. New layer of fear tightened around Dean’s chest, making it harder for him to breathe freely. This man was wild and had no hesitation for killing anything that got in his way.

The Alpha released the corpse from his hold and slowly looked up at Dean, showing his raw features consisting of strong jaw, thick beard and harsh stare.

Then he bared his teeth and growled lowly.

Finally Dean’s muscles unlocked and without wasting any time he made a run for it, rushing back toward the beach. His bare feet were  _scratching_ painfully against rocks and sticks covering the ground, but Dean clenched his teeth and forced himself to continue. His heart was pounding desperately behind ribcage and pulse beat inside his ears, making it harder for him to hear the Alpha chasing him. And he  _knew_ that he was being chased after, some natural, animalistic part of  Dean sensing  a  threat following  him from few feet back and closing in. With hearing and smelling dulled out, now  he could rely only on eyesight to guide him to safety.

Palm trees were jumping right in front of him and bushes catching onto his torn dress pants as if trying to slow his escape. Dean barely managed to  move past each of them, eventually making it back to the beach. Only then he turned around to look at the Alpha chasing him.

Only to discover he was alone.

He stared at the tree line while struggling to breathe, with every inhale feeling like he was inviting razors inside his lungs. Over time his heart slowed down and brain started working again, allowing Dean to analyze the situation.

Was he safe?

Maybe Alpha didn’t intent to harm him and only wanted to chase a stranger out of his pack’s territory?

Regardless, it would be foolish to stand around in open space and risk getting mauled. Dean searched around for any hiding spot and his eyes landed on the cliff in the distance. Although he didn’t particularly enjoy the idea of hanging above the ranging ocean, if the situation calls for it, he can hide o n the other side and wait the danger out.

Dean started walking and quickly realized how much strain running put on his legs as he was barely able to keep straight up, his muscles being wobbly and weak, and injured feet  _burned_ . The need to find safety was the only thing that pushed him forward and prevented from simply collapsing. To make matters worse, any relief brought by fresh water was gone as his throat was once again sore and dry. After the encounters at the pond he won’t dare to return there, so he’ll have to search for another source to drink from later.

The cliff’s smooth surface was warm from the sunlight when Dean put his hands and feet on it. He braced his muscles and pulled himself up…

…only to collapse back down.

Fuck, he was  _exhausted_ . The hunger, thirst and physical fatigue chopped away any strength he could normally muster, making him feel heavy and sluggish. He won’t be able to climb this cliff.

Suddenly, a low growl reached his ears.

Dean spun around and pressed his back to the cliff’s heated side, breathe instantly knocked out of his lungs, because the Alpha from earlier was standing right in front of him.

Although he stopped growling, his muscles were tense and one hand firmly tightened around his knife, indicating that the man was ready to strike at any moment if Dean’s  stupid enough to try something funny. When he noticed no signs of resistance,  the  Alpha grabbed Dean’s chin with calloused fingers and forced his head to the side, exposing the part of his neck where scent was most intense, and leaned closer to inhale deeply.

Then he stood back and looked in shock at Dean.

_God-fucking-damned!_ Even a wild man who was ready to kill him for trespassing treated him as a freak! So he was rather big for an Omega, he got it! Does  _everyone_ has to constantly point that out?!

He could almost hear Kate’s voice again as she struggled to make him more mateable: “ _You know that you’re beautiful to_ us _, Dean, but most Alphas are accustomed to smaller Omegas and they might be… put off by your height. Could you try making yourself look smaller around people? Sitting more often? Moving your shoulders down? Come on, let’s rehearse. No, that doesn’t look good… How about you lean forward a little? Okay, a little more… a little more… a little more.. a little more… a little more… Okay, not that much. You look like you have a hunchback.”_

For majority of his life Dean was embarrassed by his looks and indeed tried to change them, much to other Omegas amusement. In high school he was mocked for wearing baggy clothes, hunching all the time and having lots of body hair (he eventually started shaving, but that only earned him  _more_ jokes).

However, somewhere down the line embarrassment became underlined by  _anger_ at such unfair treatment – he didn’t have a choice in how he’ll grow up – and the view of pure shock on Alpha’s face ticked Dean off to the core. He survived a plane crush, got separated from his friend and now he was stranded on some island, hungry, thirsty and tired, and now some  _asshole_ was staring at him like he was a freak. Annoyed, he grabbed the hand holding his chin and shoved it away.

The Alpha immediately gave a warning growl.

In response Dean growled as well, taking him by surprise. Omegas rarely acted like this –  _especially_ in front of an Alpha – to the point that most people weren’t aware they  even  _could_ growl.

Deep down Dean knew he was provoking someone dangerous, but any logical part of his mind was subdues by burning anger consuming his entire being. If the Alpha decides to attack him, he'll either fight to the last breathe or teach him a lesson to  _not_ underestimate an Omega. Maybe that large size everyone bullied him over will come in handy for once.

Suddenly, his stomach rumbled loudly and its walls squeezed painfully around nothing, making Dean feel like he was about to vomit. The world swayed dangerously, so he grabbed onto the cliff and eased his way down to kneel on warm sand. 

He inhaled and exhaled greedily, and slowly the restrain around his middle disappeared.

With the corner of his eye Dean noticed the Alpha turning toward the forest and walking away. Apparently he finally understood that Dean wasn't a threat to him or his tribe.  _Good_ . Now Dean can focus on more dire problems like finding food and water.

But first he needs to rest. Just for a moment.

He's so fucking tired.

The sound of waves crushing on the beach and sensation of sunlight  shinning on his body lulled Dean to sleep. In his last conscious moments he nearly chuckled at realization that despite his boasting that he'll “ _fight to the last breathe”_ , he went down without his opponent having to  even  move  a finger. So much for being a badass Omega who can take care of himself.

  


***

  


_Water surrounded him from every direction, keeping him in cold, dump darkness. No matter how much he struggled to break free and swim up, hopelessly moving his legs and arms, he remained trapped. Above his head the sunlight was shinning on the surface, a silent promise of fresh air and warmth. He wanted to scream in frustration, but water was filling his lungs, slowly chocking life out of him._

_He had to get out, away from this quiet grave and away from_ them _._

_They were floating around him, motionless, barely visible in overwhelming darkness. He didn't dare to look, because it would confirm his worst suspicions._

_That he was completely alone in this dark ocean and without any chance of help…_

  


***

  


Dean jolted awake, gasping for air. It took him a full minute to realize that his lungs weren’t filled with choking water and he could breathe freely, as deeply as he wanted. Relieved, he slowly lowered his head back onto the comfortable sand and closed his eyes, ignoring a small pile of colorful rocks that w ere laying only few feet away from him and breeze blowing over his body. Instead he focused on the sound of crashing waves and cries of seagulls in the distance, allowing them to help him relax after the nightmare he  had .

Even though he didn’t want to think about it, his mind automatically  snapped back to the images he saw in the  nightmare as if guided by invisible rails.

Kevin and the crew members floating in the ocean, dead and with wide open eyes, while he struggled to swim toward the surface and break free from clutches of cold water.

_Jesus Christ_ , why his brain come up with something so fucked up? Sure, he survived a plane crash, nearly drowned in the ocean and was currently stranded on an island, not knowing when a rescue team will show up, but that didn’t mean his mind needs to create such horrible visions. Soon he’ll go back home to reunite with his family and Kevin, and the entire experience will he reduced to an exciting anecdote to tell other people over a beer.

That’s how it was going to end.

But where were Kevin and the crew members? Did they land somewhere on this island as well or in completely different place? Due to shock and exhaustion Dean couldn’t check thoroughly enough  yesterday , only limiting his efforts to the length of the beach he was currently on, so he might’ve missed them. He’ll search later again… once he takes care of this hunger and thirst.

His stomach felt like it was collapsing on itself and his throat was so sore he probably won’t be able to talk anymore. He didn’t eat in two days by now, possibly longer depending on how long he was unconscious after the crush, and the pitiful amount of water he drunk from the pond managed evaporate already.

There’s no other choice. If he wanted to look for other survivors and live to see the rescue team, he had to get up and look for food  in the forest before he loses all of his strength.

Sluggishly Dean pushed himself up to sitting position and scanned the surrounding area in case the Alpha from earlier or some wild animal was lurking nearby.

As it turned out, he was rig ht and there  _was_ an animal near-by . A small grey crab wandered close to the ocean’s line, only to get swept away by a large wave moments later. Dean chuckled dryly at the view, but it quickly turned into uncontrollable cough that further cut into his sore throat.

Once he managed to calm down, his eyes landed on the colorful rocks that were laying next to him.

Except those weren’t rocks, but  _mangos_ . Each of them  in  orange-reddish  color  and soft in touch. Dean didn’t try to analyze where they came from, his hunger overpowering any thoughts beyond  _eateateat_ . He grabbed the first fruit and sunk his teeth into it, easily breaking through slightly bitter skin and taking a chunk of sweet flesh, a single droplet of juice streaming down his chin. Although the taste was heavenly, especially after two days of starvation, he didn’t pause to savor in it, instead opting to chew and swallow as fast as pos ssible .

It wasn’t until Dean consumed all five fruits and his stomach was pleasantly full, did he lean against the cliff’s side and think about who brought them.

Right now only one person knew he was here.

Why the hell that wild Alpha who chased him across the forest and then cornered him on the beach, growling and posturing threateningly the whole time, gave him food? Did he stopped considering Dean a potential danger? Yeah, a man swooning in hunger couldn’t do much harm, but giving him something to eat seemed like a risk as it will help him regain strength and thus _turn_ _him_ into a  potential threat.

Maybe he took pity on Dean?

No, that’s unlikely. According to documentaries he watched wild people were working on pure instinct and instinct doesn’t allow you to take pity on anyone, because that small moment of weakness could potentially lead to your own downfall. Nature is a cruel mistress that’ll crush you at any opportunity. Even if the Alpha acted aggressively toward Dean, he could n't blame him. You have to be harsh and always put you rself first to survive in such environment.

Regardless, while Dean wasn’t as hungry and thirsty as before, he still was stuck on this island until a rescue team shows up, so he needed to search for food source and build a temporary camp. In the very least he was able to concentrate again, his brain being slowly invigorated by fruits and juices he just consumed. Best to focus on preparations for now.

First order of business was building a large SOS sign to make it easier for rescue team to locate him. Dean found numerous decently sized, oval shaped rocks on the beach and put them together near the cliff where he decided to build his camp. Unfortunately, the original attempt ended in utter disaster, because Dean made the sign too big and its bottom half got washed away by the waves. Next he constructed the letters more wide than long and  _away from the ocean_ , but visible from afar. This time around his work survived and so Dean could focus on the second issue: finding food and water.

Although he located another pond in the forest and greedily drunk from it, no matter how much he wandered around, he didn’t c o me across any fruit trees. The Alpha’s must’ve brought mangos from further into the island and Dean wasn’t brave enough yet to venture there; maybe when he gains more strength and gets used to his current situation. Instead  he decided to try fishing.

Years ago Dean and his brothers used to watch _“Lost_ ” together religiously, way before the show started to suck. Adam was only seven when the first season premiered and got really scared of the mysterious monster lurking on the island, something that Dean and Sam – as befits older brothers – teased him relentlessly over it, like telling Adam that the creature was actually living in the woods near their house, leaving him there alone with “ _You’re_ _not scared little kid_ _, are you_?”  jab and then playing the creature’s screeching cries from the bushes to freak him out. After they sent Adam screaming and crying through the forest for the sixth time, Dad decided to cut their fun short by revealing to Adam that Dean used to wet his bed and Sam not only _used to be_ , but still _was_ terrified of clowns. Since then they had to give up on tormenting Adam, unless they wanted to have those embarrassing secrets rubbed in their faces by the little snot.

His heart squeezed painfully at the thought of his family.

_Stay calm. You’ll see them soon enough._

One scene from the show that came back in Dean’s memories right now was featuring two characters fishing by standing  knee -deep in water and stabbing their preys with pointy sticks. He later confirmed that it was a legitimate way of catching fishes and it will  come in handy during his stay on the island.

Finding a sharp stick proved to be a small challenge and even then Dean had to additionally edge its end with a rock before it was usable, making him wish he’d get washed out with a knife in his pocket. He didn’t even want to think how preparing a fish was going to look like. At least during the search he also collected a pile of wood and some dry leaves perfect for making a campfire to grill his food over. Starting a fire with rocks couldn’t be _too_ difficult, right?

That was problem for later, though. With preparations taken care of, Dean wandered along the beach and located a perfect fishing spot where land cut into the ocean and curled, creating a small lagoon protected from strong waves. He saw a bunch of large fishes swimming around in crystal clear water and they briefly scattered when he stepped inside, cool water soothing his stinging feet, but returned shortly after. He raised the stick up and waited patiently for one to get close enough.

As it turned out fishing that way required more precision than Dean originally expected. No matter how  well he aimed, his stick repeatedly ended up in the mud  with fish safely swimming away .

Soon the sun started its daily descent down the sky. Dean was fidgeting, unintentionally scaring the prey away, but he couldn’t stop. He was hungry and thirsty again, and sweaty, and tired, and still stuck on this _goddamned island_. Fate already fucked him over with the whole plane crush and now it refused to even allow him to catch a _freaking_ _fish_!

He raised the stick once more, feeling sweat trailing down his temples and dangerously close to his eyes, waited for a fish to get close and stabbed…

Only to miss.

That was the last straw. Standing  knee -deep in cooling water, his feet itching, hunger twisting his stomach and thirst swelling his throat, Dean felt lingering remains of his composure shattering and disappearing in flood of pure rage. With a roar he started rapidly stabbing the water, until finally, fucking  _finally_ he managed to pierce through  a fish , pinning  it to the ground. He laughed in joy and pulled his prey out of the water.

Immediately his good humor evaporated at the view of this small creature flopping helplessly in the air, struggling to stay alive as blood dripped from its injured body into the ocean below.

“Fuck...” Dean choked.

Despite water slowing down his movement, he managed to get back on land in no time and lay the fish on the beach. It was still jerking around, splashing blood around. He had to end its suffering.

Feeling nausea building in his stomach, Dean dug in the sand  for a large rock and after brief hesitation brought it down on fish's head. A sickening crunch reached his ears and the blood flow increased, but the poor creature continued fighting for life. Something moved from Dean's stomach up his throat and saliva filled his mouth as he was getting close to vomiting.

In desperation he hit again and again, and again…

At last the fish stopped moving.

Dean's relief was only temporary as moment later he noticed the amount of blood that was covering his hands up. He scrambled back to the lagoon and started washing himself clean, coloring the clear water in deep shade of red, which was only intensified by the sinking sun.

He  _couldn't stop_ , even when his skin was raw from intense scrubbing, because he still saw blood covering it and saw  _them_ , floating motionlessly just below water's surface and staring at him with unseeing eyes, blaming him for surviving when they weren't granted such privilege. He wanted to apologize, but words were choked in his swollen throat by bitters tears that were streaming down his cheeks...


	3. Breakthrough in Communication

He couldn’t remember how he got back to the camp, but when Dean opened his eyes in the morning to the bright sun, he saw the cliff’s side only few feet away. He was resting on his right side, listening to the now familiar sound of waves crashing on the beach and slowly regaining clarity of mind.

Once he did, he smelled something  _delicious_ and immediately his empty stomach responded with a demanding growl. He clumsily raised up on his arm sore from laying on it for entire night and inhaled, trying to recognize the scent.

For some reason it brought memories of numerous trips his family took to Clinton Lake, where Kate would sit on portable beach chair to sunbath and read a novel, while Dad took him, Sam and later Adam in a boat to teach them how to catch fishes.

Then he understood: it smelled like a grilled fish. During those trips in the afternoon they always prepared and ate some of their spoils, before packing up and returning home. Dean remembered the excitement he felt at the idea of stuffing his mouth with freshly cooked meat as he watched it turning darker shade over the fire. Dad and Kate knew how to make a tasty meal.

But why was he smelling that scent  _now_ ?

Dean turned around to see a burning campfire made out of wood he collected with his prey hanging above it and the Alpha from yesterday sitting cross-legged on the ground near him.

Instinctively Dean jerked backward toward the cliff, ready to jump up on his feet, his heart raising to his throat and choking air out of him, but the Alpha made no attempt to attack, only staring curiously at Dean as if invading other people’s privacy was completely normal and didn’t warrant such freaked out reaction. They sat in silence broken only by waves crushing rhythmically and wood crackling, keeping eye contact.

Eventually it dawned on Dean that he wasn’t in any immediate danger and he started to relax. Whatever reason the Alpha had for chasing him around yesterday – probably trespassing on his pack’s land – he decided to let it go.

Now that he didn’t have to run for his life, Dean got a closer look at the man. He was almost naked, except for small piece of cloth tied around his waist, showing off his muscular Alpha body and large chest covered in hair. Due to sunny weather his skin was well tanned, the brown shade bringing out several old, pale scars that covered his body; most of them looked like marks left by animal claws. This man was a warrior who knew how to survive in tough environment. Good thing Dean didn’t actually engage in a combat with him, because right now it was clear that he wouldn’t have any chance of winning.

Even while simply cooking the Alpha kept a stern expression on his face that in addition to strong jaw and thick beard gave him an intimidating look. Dean could easily imagine the man returning home from war in glory, having slain numerous members of enemy pack who was threatening his people, thus restoring the peace and safety. His Alpha scent was dulled out by fried fish, but Dean still was able to recognize smell of wet leaves and musk.

What did he want with Dean anyway? First he brought him mangos to eat and now was sitting by the campfire, preparing a dish. Dean expected that the Alpha would simply leave him alone after ensuring he wasn’t a threat to the pack and yet here he was, cooking like a houseomega.

Unsure how to react, Dean sat in place and watched warily Alpha’s each move.

Well… yesterday he smelled Dean and knew that he was an Omega… Maybe he wanted to take him as a mate?

No, ridiculous. Most Alpha weren’t interested in someone as big as Dean and the few that had fetish for larger Omegas saw him as nothing more than a toy to use for a couple of months before settling down with more conventional partner. Besides, he had no intention of staying on this island. The moment a rescue team arrives, he’ll gladly return to his normal life, ending any possibility of romance the Alpha could’ve hoped for.

“Kula.”

Dean blinked, snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at the Alpha who was holding a partially burned stick with grilled fish impaled on it.

“W-what?” he asked.

“Kula” the Alpha repeated.

“Sorry, dude. I speak only English.”

The Alpha insistently waved the food right in front of his face and Dean finally understood. “Right…” he mumbled, taking the stick away. He looked at the grilled meat, now light brown instead of pale pink as before, and inhaled the temping smell of well cooked fish, but as he was about to dig in, the memories of yesterday freak-out stopped him short.

Honestly, he had no idea what the hell happened to him. During his childhood trips with family to Clinton Lake he caught and prepared numerous fishes without losing his shirt. Sure, he  _was_ upset the first time he killed one of them and through tears swore to never do it again, but in his determination to prove Dad how much of an adult he was at advanced age of ten years old, he tried the second time a month later and fared much better. He didn’t have another freak out for decades, that is until last night. It was embarrassing to think about, especially the part when he started crying over Kevin and the crew members like they were dead or something.

His heart squeezed painfully.

_Calm the fuck down, Winchester_ , he chastised himself. If he was lucky enough to get washed out on this island, there was  _no reason_ for him to believe Kevin and the rest didn't make it as well. He simply haven't met them yet, because he focused on acquiring steady source of food and water. Tomorrow he'll search for them properly and the rescue team will arrive in matter of days  at most to take them back home. 

With that final thought on the subject, Dean sunk his teeth into the meat. It was well grilled and crunchy in places, but also bland due to lack of seasoning. Not that it stopped him from devouring the whole thing, leaving only a pile of fishbones next to campfire.

Although his stomach was fuller now, he still felt somewhat hungry and very thirsty. As if reading his mind, the Alpha handed him a leather bota bag filled to brim with lukewarm water. Dean hesitated, fearing it could be poisoned, but quickly chased away that silly idea. Alpha already had numerous occasion to kill him easily, like when Dean was asleep, and took none of them, proving that he didn’t have malicious intents.

Dean took the boga bag and greedily downed half of the water in quick gulps, enjoying the sensation of liquid rushing down his sore throat and moisturizing it. Several droplets escaped from the corner of his mouth, so Dean wiped his face with a sleeve of once white shirt, now covered in smudges and sand.

“Umm… thanks” Dean said, giving the container back to the Alpha.

Only the sounds of waves crashing and cracking campfire broke the awkward silence that fell between them. Ignoring someone who helped him in dire situation was against good manners Dean was taught during his childhood. But how was he suppose to thank the Alpha when they didn’t even speak the same language?

First of all, he could stop thinking about him as “ _Alpha_ ”.

“Hey” Dean started, bringing the other man’s attention away from campfire to him. Under the scrutiny of that harsh stare he temporarily lost courage.

_Get a grip on yourself, Winchester. He’s doesn’t want to hurt you._

He took a calming breath and placed right hand on his own chest. “I’m Dean”. As soon as those words left his mouth, a realization came that he might spent next couple of days being called “ _I’m-Dean_ ”, so he repeated simply: “Dean.”

“Benny” the Alpha responded after a moment.

Such mundane name wasn’t what Dean expected. Maybe in the local people’s language it meant something along the lines of “Great Warrior” or “Protected by Gods” and only happened to sound like English one? 

“Nice to meet you” Dean said and to get general meaning of his words across, he smiled warmly.

The smile he got in return was more faint and reserved, but certainly there. Even thought he was still stuck on this island, Dean felt relief at the knowledge that he managed to befriend one of the locals who can help him (and the others, once he finds them) survive long enough for the rescue team to come, since he was doing rather poorly on his own.

He’ll have to figure a way to thank Benny later.

“Dean.”

After two days of almost complete solitude it was strange to hear his own name spoken by another person in this harsh, low voice. Dean jerked his head up just in time to see Benny throwing something in his direction and he barely managed to grab it before getting smacked in the face. Turned out it was a stick he used yesterday for fishing, the sharp end still covered in dried blood.

Confused, Dean looked at Benny who silently nodded toward the ocean while wearing a challenging smirk.

Did he want Dean to show how he caught fishes?

Once again he lowered his eyes to the stick and absentmindedly dragged his fingers along rough surface, feeling for peaks and dents in the wood. Thanks to hours of uninterrupted sleep and solid meal Dean regained proper distance to yesterday events, allowing him to see his unwarranted freak-out for what it was. Right now, sitting cross-legged by the campfire in morning sun, he was pretty sure he won’t lose his shit again, but there was something lurking at the back of his mind, an unspoken  _thought_ he wasn’t able to name that kept him on edge. Was it the true cause of his yesterday break down?

Regardless, he couldn’t just sit around and let unwarranted fears turn him into a sobbing mess for the next few days until the rescue team arrives. He needed to  _stay strong_ and search for other survivors.

Without any further doubts Dean gripped the stick tighter and stood up, showing that he was ready. He watched as Benny calmly extinguished campfire with sand, collected bota bottle and then got up on his feet as well.

They barely took a step forward when Dean hissed in pain and faltered. Warm sand was irritating his scratched feet, but Dean clenched his teeth and continued walking despite the dull stinging he felt with every step. Benny scowled briefly at him before following.

The small lagoon looked even more beautiful in the morning sunlight, which  shined on the surface of clear blue water. Fishes swam around peacefully and pack of seagulls rested on patch of land that separated the pool from rest of the ocean.

However, it was the stain of blood on the sand that gave Dean a pause.

He took a calming breath, unwilling to lose his nerves again, and stepped over it into the lagoon. His feet stung in protest, but cool water quickly soothed the ir injuries.  Dean didn't bother rolling the bottom of his pants up – they and the shirt were beyond saving, and only fit for  garbage right now – so they immediately turned wet and started flopping  around . As he slogged forward, cutting through water, fishes  run away. When he finally froze in place, they remained at safe distance a moment longer, then started moving closer and closer. He waited patiently, very conscious of Benny's eyes following his every action. He didn't know if this was a test or something, but he wanted to prove he could do it – more to himself, than Benny.

This time around his reflexes were spot on and he caught a fish on his fourth try. He pulled it out of the water to watch it flop helplessly in the air. While part of him felt saddened by the view, the remaining part was glad that  another freak out didn't set in .  Yesterday e xhaustion and hunger must have chipped away his self-control.

Wanting to put the poor animal out of its misery quickly, Dean headed toward the beach. On his way he noticed that Benny was smiling, impressed by his achievement. Omega inside him beamed in satisfaction that he managed to please an Alpha, but Dean squished those feelings. He was a successful businessman with promising career in front of him, not some needy Omega who didn't see a world aside from his Alpha.

In the very least he was glad to find a friendly soul on this island.

  


***

  


On the fourth day after plane crash Dean woke up alone. Next to him were sad remains of campfire that Benny reignited last afternoon to cook their newest catch es and further down the beach an SOS sign he laid down to bring attention of upcoming rescue team, but no Alpha.

Dean rolled onto his back and stretched, reaching with his arms and legs as far as he could. A deep yawn escaped from his mouth while he felt muscles all over his body expanding and waking up along with him to start a brand new day. Fuck, he slept  _so well_ tonight. It’s amazing how eight hours of rest and few solid meals could affect person’s mood even in such shitty circumstances, because he wasn’t bothered anymore for having to spent another day on this island. No point in getting depressed. Soon the rescue team will show up and take him, Kevin and the crew members back to their normal lives in civilization.

Of course, now that he’s recharged his batteries and befriended one of the locals, other less urgent problems started popping their heads out, like the fact that he spent  _four days_ in the same cloths, wandering around in burning sunlight and sweating profusely. The once white shirt was covered in sand and sweat stains, his head itched and short stubble covered his jaw. He won’t be able to take a shower or shave for a little more, but that didn’t mean he had completely abandon personal hygiene.

Although his stomach growled in hunger, it wasn’t anywhere near the dire situation from yesterday, so Dean decided to take care of bathing first and leave fishing for later.

Feeling sluggish from sleep, he slowly freed himself from dirty clothes and threw them on a pile next to extinguished campfire. A breeze coming from the ocean blew over his naked body, teasing his warm skin. Dean stopped in place and closed his eyes to indulge in this pleasant sensation, his nipples becoming erect and cock twitching in interest.

That was… unexpected.  For past three days he didn’t think once about sex, too distracted by near death experience, separation from people he knew and hunger, but now arousal awoke in his groin as if someone flipped a switch. It wasn’t his heat starting, even if it came just as suddenly. Heat would make him leak slick and desperate for Alpha cock (or dildo with inflatable knot he used) to sooth the burning itch residing inside his asshole that w on ’t go away no matter how much he fingers himself and cum s . Besides, his heat wouldn’t happen for next two weeks and thanks to suppressants he’s taking regularly, it won’t at all.

Experimentally he stroked his hardening cock and while it  _felt_ nice, he didn’t care to continue. He was still stuck on this island away from home, family and friends, completely at mercy of treacherous nature. Not exactly circumstances that would put him in a mood.

He strolled toward the ocean, his five inches cock bouncing teasingly with every step and his bare body warmed by sun light . When he took his first steps into the water, it turned out to be colder in the morning than in the middle of day, which helped in getting rid of unwanted erection. He walked against the waves, sinking to his tights, waists, shoulder…

If he went any deeper, would he stumble across the plane’s wreck?

Somewhere out there were remains of Sandovers’s company jet, once a high tech machine used to sent employees on important business transactions, now reduced to a piece of junk buried in the mud at bottom of the ocean, hidden from sight by pitch-black darkness. How far Dean got washed away from the place of disaster? For all he knew, the wreck could be right next to the island, maybe even next to where he was standing.

These waters  were full of fauna and flora, but also a graveyard to many human lives.

_Stop it. Don’t get freaked out again._

Yeah, he better cuts this train of thoughts. Pondering about past disasters is not going to improve his current situation in any way. Today he’ll focus on eating and resting to gain strength, because tomorrow he  wanted to search for Kevin and the crew members. He had to make sure they’re okay.

What bothered him was the idea of traveling around the island on his own. The last time he tried venturing alone into the forest he was nearly mauled by a predator and chased by wild Alpha. Since then he only dared to go deep enough to reach a pond he used as a source of drinkable water. Sure, he only planned to  look for Kevin and others on borders of the island where they were most likely camping, but he was surrounded by wilderness and could easily stumble upon another danger at any point, be it feral animal or dangerous to navigate terrain. He was very much a city Omega, comfortable with maneuvering through the streets during rush hours, meeting tight deadlines at work and turning down unwanted sexual advances from Alphas. Dealing with nature was far out of his depths.

He washed thoroughly his entire body, having nothing but salty water and his bare hands to clean, while working on details of his plan. Bathing in the ocean helped only a bit as his head still itched and he wasn’t able to cover his Omega scent with artificial aromas, which made him feel exposed after years of using heavily scented deodorants, something that all Sandovers employees were encouraged to do to prevent their smell from distracting clients and appear more professional. Many large companies had similar customs.

Oh well, nothing he could do about that right now. Deodorants didn’t grow on palm trees.

Once Dean was done bathing and stepped out of the ocean, dripping with water that quickly started drying in sunlight, his eyes landed on pile of clothes he left behind. He was bound to wear them for the next few days, so he might as well wash them.

Pure ocean water didn’t help much, but Dean managed to bring his attire back to usable state, washing away the sweat and most of the sand. He put the wet underwear back on, unwilling to prance around stark naked, and the material clung tightly to his skin like glued on. The rest of outfit ended up on palms trees, blowing in the breeze and slowly drying in raising sun. Satisfied with his work, Dean strolled back and forth around the beach, and waited.

Benny emerged from the forest some time later, wielding a bota bottle and wrapped bundle with mangos visible through the holes. He glanced curiously at clothes hanging on trees and then froze in place when his eyes landed on Dean.

“Laundry day” Dean joked.

He walked casually to campfire and sat cross-legged on the sand,  trying to not be bothered by Benny's gawking .  Yes, he was rather large for an Omega, but  _seriously_ , why everyone made such a big deal out of it? After noticing that  in his current position  an outline of his cock was clearly visible through mostly dry underwear, he shifted to bring his legs together and stretch them out. No reason to tease Benny when he had no intention of sleeping or mating with him.

Alpha in question made no attempt to move, still stunned by his nakedness,  so  Dean cleared his throat and politely pointed at the other side of campfire. Finally Benny sat down and handed him the wrapped bundle.

Instead of  immediately digging in , Dean pulled a mango out and started rolling it between his hands, unsure how to proceed. “Benny...” he started, catching Alpha's attention.

Fuck, how to explain what he wanted from Benny without words?

Seconds passed as they sat in silence, listening to waves crashing and seagulls crying. Dean looked down on the sand and suddenly enlightenment come to him. He got on his knees, drew five stick figures that vaguely resembled people, pointed at the first one and said “Dean”. Once Benny nodded with understatement, he pointed at the second one, calling it Kevin, then at the remaining three and since he couldn't remember the crew members' names anymore, he addressed them as “Archie”, “Jughead” and “Betty” respectively to make it less confusing for Benny.

After getting another nod from him, Dean pressed the side of his hand to forehead and turned his head around as if he was looking for someone. Finally he gestured at both himself and Benny, then repeated the searching motion. He felt stupid like a mime performing on street, but he managed to get the massage across as Benny scowled and pondered his request for a moment.

Nervousness gripped Dean's guts. Although Benny gave him small favors, he wasn't obligated to help out with something this demanding and time consuming.

But eventually he nodded in agreement.

Dean couldn't stop a wide smile that stretched his mouth in relief. To get across his final massage he pointed toward the sun, squinting at blinding light, and made a half-circle movement with his finger, mimicking star's daily journey across the sky.

Tomorrow. They'll search for them tomorrow.

  


***

  


They didn’t find anyone.


	4. Growing Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture NSFW.

_They were eating lunch in the break room. Kevin stood by the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup of beverage, with his back turned to Dean. A steady stream of conversations between other workers and sound of phones ringing from outside was muffled by the closed door. From time to time a silhouette passed by the door's window, distorted by its uneven surface._

_“You know” Kevin chattered “my whole live I was told to not aim too high. After all, Alphas are the ones who lead and conquer. Betas job is to support them.”_

_Dean understood that. He was also similar thing._

_Alphas lead and conquer, while Omegas stay at home and raise their pups._

_“But I did it” Kevin continued. “And so did you. The fact that Adler is sending_ us _and not one of the Alphas shows just how far we came.” He paused briefly and chuckled. “My mom always believed in me. When I told her about it, she almost cried in happiness.”_

_It was a good news and yet Dean couldn't help the feeling of dread that was flooding his chest. Something was wrong. He struggled to breathe and automatically eased his tie, and undid two top buttons of his shirt, but it didn't help._

_The light from ceiling lamps briefly dimmed and the returned to full brightness, only to die down completely a moment later, leaving him and Kevin in almost complete darkness; illumination slipping through the door window was the only reason why Dean could see anything at all, even if only as outlines._

_Then the sound of running water reached his ears and Dean realized that tiny cracks started appearing in the walls, a new one every second or so, letting the liquid in. Soon a small pool collected on the floor and the level of dark, cold water was raising, swallowing Dean's legs, wetting his shoes, socks and dress pants. He sat in place, staring in horror at what was going on, while Kevin kept going, seemingly unaware of the danger._

_“This is our big break, Dean.”_

_They had to get out, run away or else they'll drown._

_But he couldn't move nor warn Kevin, frozen in fear. In no time water was enveloping his upper body, crushing his chest in icy grip and squeezing precious air out of his lungs._

_Suddenly the room started shaking and loose items were flying around, and that horrible whistling sound filled his ears as they spiraled downward into dark grave bellow--_

_Dean screamed._

 

***

 

Two weeks.

It’s been two _long_ weeks since the plane crashed and Dean ended up on this godforsaken island. Two weeks of sitting on the beach in full sun as he did right now, with his legs bent and hands tucked between them, staring into the distance in desperate hope of spotting event the tiniest speck that foreshadowed incoming help on limitless ocean. Two weeks of awaiting rescue team that haven’t arrived.

He was so tired.

Tired to the point that he couldn’t even muster any anger over his current situation. All he wanted was to return to normal life and forget about everything that happened recently, from near death experience to the guilt he felt as being the only survivor.

_Stop it. You don’t know that for sure._

Dean started picking absentmindedly at a lose threat in his ruined pants as he kept staring ahead. Ten days ago he ventured down the beach in search for Kevin and the crew members, accompanied by Benny. They kept steady pace as the sun moved over the horizon to their right at first, then behind them when the island’s border curled. Sometimes they paused to drink water or munch on mangos that Benny brought along. Those breaks were the only good memories Dean had from that day and if he knew what was coming later, he wouldn’t cut them short to continue searching, but instead cherished every second of peace.

While they rested, Dean taught Benny some English words and learned some from his language as well. He found out among other things that the local pack called sand “mchanga”, water – “maji” and ocean – “bahari”. To show off how much he knew, he even started using term “matunda” whenever he wanted to ask Benny to give him a mango. They had a lot of fun wandering around and laughing at each other’s early pronunciations attempts. For some reason the island seemed a lot more beautiful back then. Maybe it was a different lighting or effect of being well rested, but Dean was stunned how lush  the jungle looked with wildly growing palm trees and bushes that swayed toward him on wind as if trying to brush against his face, so unlike carefully maintained, confined parks huddled between concrete building in the middle of the city Dean was used to. It was a stunning view and the longer he stared at it, the higher his heart rose.

All the good mood evaporated when they reached the end of the beach without finding anyone, leaving an empty void behind.

Dean let go of the lose thread and squeezed his hand in a fist, until pain of fingernails digging into flesh overshadowed the crushing sensation in his chest and he could breathe again.

 _Maybe they got washed out on the other side of the island_ , that’s how he tried to rationalize it back then. He didn’t think that currents worked that way, but weirder things happened in real life, so he had no reason to lose hope. After figuring the island might have another beach, he asked Benny to lead him there through drawings, which took some time, because he had troubles calming down long enough to stop his hands from shaking. When they travelled across the jungle, the nature and landscaped didn’t appear beautiful anymore. Dean only noticed how uncomfortable the ground with many sharp stones felt under his bare feet, how little light passed through the tree tops and how much effort it took to pass certain obstacles. Clearly, his previous delight over it was caused by unrelated circumstances. As they walked, a nagging, unspoken though kept throbbing on the back of his head, demanding for him to admit the ugly truth, but he ignore it.

They haven’t found anyone on the other beach either. And according to Benny, there was no third one on the island.

For the last nine days Dean sat patiently near the place where he was washed out after the plane crash, awaiting rescue team to pick him up and bring good news about successfully retrieving four remaining survivors. But as the time passed and he didn’t spot any boat on the horizon, his hope died a little piece by piece. How much longer could it take for help to arrive? A week? Two? _A_ _month_? Surely, they already knew about the disaster and possibly located the wreck, so they’ll be here any day now.

(If only he was able to shut the treacherous voice at the back of his head which whispered over and over that _nobody else_ survived the crash, and the rescue team _won’t show up_ , and he’ll remain on this island for _the rest of his life_. The same voice that tried to break free during his search for Kevin and the crew members, finally managing to do so when Dean and Benny haven’t found anyone on the other beach. It’s been bothering him ever since, slowly eating away at his composure and driving him insane with worry.)

 _They’re fine. They were simply washed out on a different island_.

(In response the voice chuckled at his naivety.)

A soft shuffling of leaves snapped Dean out of dark thoughts and he glanced back see Benny emerging from between bushes, bota bottle and wrapped bundle with mangos in his hands. Dean tried to smile at him warmly, but all he managed to muster was a faint wince before turning back toward the ocean. As important as Benny’s visits were to him, he couldn’t risk missing a rescue team arriving. They might overlook the SOS sign he built and sail away without wasting time on searching the island, so he had to _make sure_ to catch their attention. And they’ll bound to come any day now. He just needed to wait _a little longer_.

Only with the corner of his eyes Dean noticed Benny taking a sit next to him, unwrapping the bundle and handing him a ripe, sweet smelling mango. “Kula” he said.

Instead of enticing his empty stomach, the scent made Dean feel sick. He couldn’t eat, not until he knew for sure that Kevin and the rest were safe, and alive, and about to take him from this _goddamned_ _island_ —

Fuck. He was losing it again.

“Dean” Benny repeated in stern voice, natural for Alphas demanding obedience. “ _Kula_.”

His tone ticked Dean off. It was _so easy_ for him to remain calm and in control! He wasn’t _ripped away_ from _home_ and _family_ to be thrown on uncharted island full of unknown dangers by cruel fate! He knew how to survive in the wild and _didn’t have_ _to_ deal with that overwhelming guilt which swelled inside Dean’s chest, pressing at his ribs and threatening to tear him apart—

“It should have been me...” Dean choked out despite the fact that Benny couldn't understand a word. But he's heard the anguish in Dean’s voice as seconds later strong arm looped around his shoulder and pulled him toward the Alpha. He obediently pressed his face against Benny's neck and inhaled musky, wet-leaves scent, not caring that his growing beard pressed uncomfortably into his skin in this position. They sat like this in warm sunlight, listening to familiar sound of nature that thrived on this island away from civilization.

Slowly, the tension that bothered Dean for past nine days shrunk and disappeared completely. It was… _nice_ to be safely surrounded by Benny's arm and his Alpha scent filled Dean with peace. As much as it made him look like a stereotypical Omega, he wanted to in this position hours, possibly until rescue the team arrives.

For the first time in years, ever since he joined rat race in Sandovers, Dean thought about mating. He always planned to eventually settle down with “the right Alpha” (as Kate described them) or Beta, or another Omega, but he wanted to focus on establishing a stable career before starting a family. He concentrated so much on working and meeting Mr. Adler’s excessive expectations that it never crossed his mind to deviate from his original intentions. Now, as he enjoyed the moment of peace in Benny’s arms, he wondered if this was the reason why Kate spoke so fondly about mating with an Alpha: the opportunity to soothe battered nerves and put away your problems to simply _be_ with another person.

Was that what he was missing on?

Hand resting on his shoulder slipped down to start brushing up and down his arm. Even through the material of his shirt Dean could feel callouses on Benny’s palms, an evidence of hard and back-breaking life he led. Dean pressed harder against Alpha’s muscles body and inhaled the calming scent. He wanted to remain like this forever.

Alas, Benny pulled away far too soon and stood up, taking away pleasant warm of his body with him. He stepped closer to the ocean, glanced back at Dean with inviting smile and nodded toward the waters.

The he casually shed off the cloth covering his crotch.

 _Holy crap._ Benny’s soft, uncut penis was almost as thick and long as Dean’s while _erected_ , and balls were noticeably larger. Of course, thanks to wonders of the internet Dean was aware that all Alphas tended to be better endowed than Betas and Omegas, but every time he saw one naked in real life, it left him stunned and horny. Good _God_ , he hoped he won’t start leaking everywhere, which was a real possibility.

Benny either didn’t notice Dean’s reaction or simply chose to ignore it, because he turned around, showing off his perfectly shaped, muscular back and ass, to step inside the ocean. Slowly he submerged himself up to the chest, inhaled deeply and dive into the water, only to pop out seconds later with wet hair, wiping his eyes and smiling from ear to ear. This was the first time when Dean witnessed him acting so carefree and his heart expanded in awe.

Once more Benny gesture at him to join it. Dean hesitated, suddenly remembering how unnaturally big and furry he was for an Omega. Although he made a habit of shaving regularly since high school due to constant mockery he received from his classmates, two weeks spent on the island allowed his pubic and chest hair to start growing back, leaving him with scratchy stubble that he was aware every time he moved. Not to mention a growing beard he was sporting. He put the mango away, stood up and watched as Benny continued waving at him, wanting him to join in.

_Fuck it. You showed me yours, I’ll show you mine._

Dean took off his clothes, fully aware that Benny paid close attention to his every move, threw them on a pile and hurried into the ocean, still not comfortable enough to stand around bare naked in front of someone, especially an Alpha. He stepped forward past Benny, his feet digging into mud, until he was safely submerged all the way to shoulders. Flowing water sometimes splashed into his face, but it was a small price for being able to make his oversized body appear less freakish to Benny. He wanted make a good impression on the Alpha.

Standing here in nude with Benny as ocean waters skimmed over their bodies reminded Dean of romance novels he liked to read in secret, because he’d probably _die_ if someone ever discovered that part of him craved those cheesy, clichés stories about big, dominant Alpha sweeping gentle, sweet Omega of their feet. He tried to give up this habit numerous times, figuring that a serious businessman shouldn’t indulge in such frivolous activities, but always ended up back in bookstore near his home to buy another paperback to devour under safety of night, stash it in growing pile at the bottom of his closet and then spent fifteen minutes before sleep fingering himself to orgasm, imagining that he was penetrated by an Alpha from the story he’s just read.

Many of those novels featured the main couple having sex outside, either on lawn behind their beautiful house, on clearing in a forest or… or _a beach_ in some exotic location.

But this wasn’t fiction to him anymore. He was _living_ one of the fantasies he dismissed as over the top trash for houseomegas who didn’t have good sex in awhile. Fantasies he was embarrassed to admit he _enjoyed_.

For a good minute Dean was only able to stare at Benny with his wet skin glistening in sunlight, broad shoulders and chest rhythmically splashed by unrestful ocean, and damp hair clinging to his forehead. Eventually the Alpha waved at him to follow and turned around to start swimming along the shore. Dean hastily jerked to catch up, his heart pounding desperately inside ribcage as if scared that Benny will abandon them for good.

They raced back and forth several times. At no point did they actually discuss the idea of finding out who was able to swim faster, the need for competition simply wake up on its own between them. Dean enjoyed the physical exhaustion that came with it, as well as the sensation of sunlight warming his back and lukewarm water sliding along his naked body, all of which distracted him from the mental distress he found himself in for past nine days. Right now he could only focus on Benny, his muscular arms cutting through the ocean and a wide smile that softened his features whenever he glanced toward Dean. The rest of the world stopped to matter.

In the end Benny’s natural strength won out and the Alpha _howled_ in victory once the race finished. He looked so _smug_ and _self-satisfied_ that Dean couldn’t help it.

He sprayed him with water.

Biting his lips to not burst into laughter, he watched as liquid streamed down Benny’s face, washing away his stupid grin. Unfortunately, Benny was quick to reciprocate by drenching Dean as well. Then he did it again and again, and again…

Dean dropped down under the ocean’s line to escape the assault and kicked himself off the muddy ground toward Benny, easily torpedoing through the water to circle around him and latch onto his back, arms and legs firmly locked around Alpha’s muscular body. _Let’s see him trying to splash me now_ , Dean thought as Benny turned left and right, struggling to shake him off. When that proved to be a fruitless task, he instead grabbed Omega by the underside of his knees, keeping Dean locked in place, and headed toward the beach, dragging both of them out of the water. With each step Dean became _very aware_ that his cock was trapped in delicious friction between their bodies and started growing hard. He buried his nose in Benny’s neck and inhaled mixture of scents: the clean ocean water, musk and leaves. For the second time today he wanted to remain in this position, close to the Alpha’s body, despite how uncomfortable it actually was to retain.

But there was also a new need, which awoke in his groin: a desire to find out how it would feel to lie on his side with Benny pressed against his back, caressing his bare chest and leaving gentle kisses on his neck while they were tied together by his knot, Benny’s cock rhythmically filling him with seed.

A soft gasp slipped from Omega’s mouth at the mere idea.

Benny stopped in his track, taking away the wonderful friction. Dean raised his head up to protest, but words got stuck in his throat at what he saw. Much like ten days ago, during his and Benny’s search for other survivors, the island was breathtakingly beautiful with its green, lush flora and crystal clear ocean that stretch miles ahead to the horizon.

Finally Dean understood that different lighting had nothing to do with changing quality of the view. It was _always_ about Benny, this sweet and protective Alpha who helped him when he didn’t have to.

 

 

***

 

That night Benny stayed on the beach and slept on the other side of burning campfire. Dean watched his peaceful expression for another hour, kept awake by rush of thoughts and emotions.

In a week’s time he’s bound to go into heat due to lack of suppressants and since the possibility that rescue team won’t arrive until then was becoming more and more likely, he had to start planning for it. He knew that if Benny finds him in such state, smelling of fresh slick, moaning like a porn star and trying to sooth burning lust by furiously masturbating, he won’t be able to resist anymore as his natural instinct to mate with Dean will override all thoughts.

Which meant that by the time Dean’s three-days-long heat ends, he’ll be claimed _and_ pregnant, because Omegas always caught during mating cycle.

He could avoid such fate only if he went into hiding for three days, but it was a terrible idea. First, he didn’t know the island well enough to be aware of any natural shelters to use. Second, Benny wasn’t the only Alpha living here. Another members of his pack could easily smell Dean and claim him, which made his stomach turn at the mere idea. And third, he wasn’t sure he’ll be able to remember about eating and drinking regularly during heat. When he was a teenager, Kate sometimes had to sneak inside his room and _force_ food into him.

Overall, it was simply safer to spend those three days with Benny.

And besides…

Yes, in the past he promised himself to establish a career first and then start planning family, but today he realized that he _didn’t_ _mind_ mating so early if Benny was the Alpha of choice.


	5. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gif NSFW.

He was burning up.

That’s what Dean noticed before all else when he awoke to soft, morning sun and familiar sound of waves crashing. Slowly other sensations slipped past the haze enveloping his mind, like the fact that he was laying on his back and rubbing his itching asshole on the ground in attempt to relieve some tension, his dress pants wet on the back from slick he produced and straining uncomfortably on the front against his erect cock. But most importantly, Dean realized that he was _alone_.

Sluggishly, he sat up and searched around to no avail. Where was Benny? He _distinctively_ remembered Benny falling asleep behind him the previous night, their bodies pressed tightly together. Considering how hard Benny was back then, his large cock twitching with interest as he fondled Dean’s nipples through unbuttoned shirt and clearly savored in growing scent of Omega entering his heat, Dean expected to be woken up by fingers stretching his asshole for proper mounting, a hand playing with his aching erection or heck, _at the very least_ wet kisses on his neck. Instead he got abandoned.

In any other circumstances Dean would feel like shit, figuring that his date disappeared on him, because he was too large and too muscular for an Omega. Right now, however, heat was clouding his thoughts and he only whined lowly at Benny’s absence. Fuck, he was so _horny_ . He needed to get _a cock_ in his ass or he’ll explode.

A faint scent of wet leaves and musk reached Dean’s nose, immediately grabbing his entire attention.

_Benny._

He vigorously smelled around, trying to locate the place where his Alpha was hiding, a new wave of slick leaking out of him at the mere thought of _finally_ being mounted and knotted. He was disappointed to realize he was only feeling remains of Benny’s scent that clung to the back of his shirt after their nightly cuddling. _Better than nothing, though_ , he figured.

With fidgety fingers Dean took of his clothes and laid them down on the ground as a makeshift bedding, being mindful to put the back of his shirt upwards. Carefully he positioned himself on all fours, exposing his wet asshole to the wind. His aching cock twitched at the new sensation of gentle breeze soothing that bothering itch inside him, but he ignored it for now and reached back to easily slip two fingers past his rectum. Desperate for penetration, it gave no resistance and even if it did, the copious amount of slick allowed smooth entry.

Almost immediately Dean reached prostate and jerked in place, moaning gutturally. Fuck, he forgot _how sensitive_ the little bundle of nerves was during heats, since he didn't have to put up with them for years. With his nose buried in the shirt and fingers pumping in his asshole, it provided a decent substitute for an Alpha. He might actually be able to hold out in relative comfort ‘til Benny return to take care of his needs. An image of his Alpha stumbling upon him like this, overtaken by heat and leaking slick everywhere, popped in Dean’s head. Benny sure will growl in delight at the inviting scent of heat and without wasting any time kneel behind Dean to just _shove_ his Alpha cock inside the wet channel, then start _pounding_ to his heart contentment. It will hurt, but in a _good_ _way_ , leaving Dean to feel Benny inside him for days after their first mating.

Dean slipped a third finger past his slick rectum and started pumping faster, trying to match the rhythm of rough mounting that his imagination was drawing up: Benny's weight on Dean's back and muscular arms enveloping him in firm embrace as the Alpha kept _slamming_ forward, forcing deep moans and cries of pleasure out of Dean. Although he wasn't able to recreate the sensation of knot thrusting into him, he saw it in his mind. A large swell around the base of Benny's cock popping in and out, slowly expanding with each second to eventually catch behind Dean's rectum and tie them together for half an hour. Half an hour of being filled with Benny's seed and – hopefully – a pup.

He pressed his nose harder on scented shirt and increased speed of penetration as new image replaced the scene of fucking: his belly large and round, Benny's pup kicking eagerly inside. He lowered himself down on his shoulders and reached with free hand toward his aching cock, finally giving into desperate need to stroke it.

Fuck, he was about to come… his scrotum started tightening… smell of wet leaves and musk filled his lungs, bringing him closer to climax—

Shuffling of the bushes brought Dean back to reality and he looked up to see Benny stopping on the forest’s edge, shocked by the view he was providing.

Dean whimpered, calling for Benny’s attention as if it wasn’t already locked on him. Much like in his fantasy Alpha inhaled deeply and growled in delight as wild smile spread on his lips. Finally, _fucking finally_ he’ll mount Dean and sooth the burning itch inside—

That’s when a sore stench of rotting eggs hit Dean’s nose and he choked, pulling fingers out of his asshole. He only needed a couple of seconds to realize that it was coming from _Benny_.

How is that _possible_ ? He _liked_ Benny’s scent and spent a good chunk of time masturbating to it!

Wait…

Now that he looked closer, the scars on Alpha’s body were in different places than he remembered and his hair was a lot longer, almost reaching shoulders. The man might looked exactly like Benny, but he _wasn't him_ . The man's scent felt nauseous to Dean when in heat, because he’s already bonded with Benny and wanted to be claimed _only_ by him.

 _Oh, no._ He realized with horror that he was sprawled naked, _leaking slick_ and _ready for mounting_ , in front of unfamiliar Alpha who clearly wasn’t mated and thus easily affected by smell of his heat. Even if Dean could talk fluently in his language, there was no reasoning with that man anymore. Judging by Alpha's expression, p ure lust overrode rational thoughts in his mind and the only thing that matter to him was instinctual need to claim, and impregnate the Omega in heat. But Dean _didn’t want_ this stranger, he wanted _Benny_ as his Alpha and father of his pups.

His only option was to _fight_.

Quickly, despite heat making him sluggish, Dean stood up and took a guarding position: left foot positioned step back and right one forward, torso facing the opponent, both fists raised and arms kept close to his body. The stranger snorted, but leaned down and started circling Dean, clearly seeking an opening for attack. Dean followed his every move, more tense than he ever was, turning in place on clothes he spread on the ground. He was easily outmatched, no doubts about that. As someone who grew up in the middle of civilization – and only now did he realize what safe, _comfortable_ life he led, with occasional harassment from knotheaded Alphas looking like a minor inconvenience compared to his current situation – he had no chance against a wild person who was always surrounded by dangerous wilderness, only able to survive through raw determination and physical strength. It didn’t matter that Dean was large for an Omega and took some self-defense classes partially at Dad’s request, he was _no match_ for the stranger.

In the back of his head echoed Dad’s voice: “ _Don’t let the opponent see how scared you are. The moment they notice your fear, they gain advantage over you._ ” When he’s heard those words at age of 15, he nodded dismissively, seeing it as an obvious thing that didn’t need to be stated. Almost ten years later as he watched the wild Alpha circling around him, Dean finally understood he shouldn’t have taken the advise lightly, because it was a lot harder to implement in real life than he imagined.

Heart pounded in Dean’s chest as if desperate to break free and hide somewhere safe, preventing him from taking a full lung of air, made worse by that _awful_ _stench_ attacking his nostrils. Dean knew the Alpha was already aware of his nervousness, that widening smirk being a dead giveaway.

Suddenly, Dean felt a weak pull on his right leg and he reflexively looked down to see dress pants tangled around his foot.

A loud roar was his only warning for the upcoming attack.

He snapped his eyes up to see the Alpha charging, his feet digging into the sand and kicking it around as he covered the short distance between them. Panicking, Dean jumped out of the way and immediately regret it, too late remembering that he wasted a perfect opportunity to bring the opponent down by using his own speed against him.

Instead he raised his right fist and _slammed_ it onto Alpha’s larynx. The Alpha chocked and stumbled backwards, but recovered fast enough to block the next punch.

Dean had to clench his teeth to not cry out in pain at the _crushing_ strength his fist was squeezed with. If he had any doubts about being outmatched before, they’d be gone now. He didn’t have time to attack again, however, because the stranger kicked his feet from under him, knocking him to the ground and pinning in place with his heavy body. From this close the stench of rotting eggs caused Dean to gag in disgust. He tried to breath through mouth, but it didn't help much.

While one large hand held his arms out of the way, the other grabbed his hip and pulled up in attempt to turn him around.

 _No!_ Dean flopped around, easily slipping from the grip. No _fucking chance_ he’ll get mounted by this prick!

“ELI!”

An _enraged_ scream came from the forest’s edge and the stranger jumped on his feet like on command, leaving Dean alone on the ground, only to be immediately attacked by another Alpha. As bota bottle and bunch of mangos scattered around, the horrible stench of rotting eggs was washed away by familiar scent of wet leaves and musk that filled Dean with brief contentment. His Alpha’s finally arrived.

The two men in front of Dean fought viciously, snarling and throwing fast punches. There was already blood dripping from the stranger’s split lip, painting his bared teeth red, and several scratches on Benny’s neck. Now that they stood next to each other, their nearly identical features were unmistakable.

 _Twins_ , Dean realized.

His Alpha’s own _brother_ wanted to mate him in frenzy caused by heat scent! And they were fighting over it, drawing blood in the process!

Unfortunately, the brother was getting an upper hand as he successfully knocked Benny to the ground and started choking him with a muscular arm. Dean stared in horror at his Alpha’s reddening face and listened to the helpless gurgling, so similar to the sound produced by the wild animal Benny stabbed to death weeks ago. The fight was practically over. In a matter of seconds Benny’ll lose consciousness and then the other man will mount Dean, taking him as a mate.

 _No_.

He _won’t_ allow it.

The fishing stick laid next to campfire’s remains and it was thick enough to sustain several strong blows before breaking up. Dean grabbed it, hurried toward the winning Alpha and smacked him in the back, putting all of his strength into the blow. In response the man growled, tightened arm around Benny’s neck and reached back with free hand to take the weapon away. Dean avoided his clutches easily and then hit again, and again, and _again_ , until the Alpha sprung up and lunged toward him, letting Benny go.

Dean stepped back, putting some safe distance between them, and swung around. His opponent barely managed to dodge the direct blow, but sharp end of the stick scraped against his bare chest, leaving a short, pale scratch. The Alpha looked down at it and growled lowly, returning enraged gaze back to Dean.

Ignoring fearful flutter in his heart, Dean attacked once more, but this time the Alpha managed to grab the stick mid-swing and trap it in steel clutch.

_Fuck._

No matter how hard Dean pulled, he couldn’t free his weapon. The Alpha grinned and started dragging him forward along with the stick, _hungry_ expression twisting his features. Slowly the stench of rotting eggs seeped inside Dean’s nose, quelling the scent of wet leaves and musk. No, he didn’t want to be mated by this man! He didn’t want to carry his pups!

A flicker of movement caught Dean’s attention and he looked to the right to see Benny charging toward his opponent with a knife in extended hand.

The other Alpha gasped at the impact and let go of the stick. For a moment Dean feared that he’ll slump down dead, slaughtered by his own brother over a mate as happened numerous times throughout human history; family members murdering each other or sometimes starting entire wars to secure the right to one specific Omega. However, a moment later the Alpha exhaled slowly, proving to be very much alive.

Benny stepped closer and whispered straight into his ear in chillingly calm voice that promised violence in case of rebuff: “Hawataki wewe, Eli. _Nenda zako_.”

Whatever those words meant, a clear internal battle started inside Benny’s brother as his eyes full of lust locked on Dean. Even with a blade pressing against his back, it was hard for him to simply walk away from unmated Omega in heat. That’s _not_ how it was supposed to go. His biology _demanded_ that he mounts the Omega and fills him with pups—

“Sasa!…” Benny growled.

Hesitantly, the other man tore his hungry gaze away from Dean and forced himself to walk toward the forest, fuming in anger. Before disappearing behind bushes, he glanced back at Benny and hissed “Tutapata hata!…”, then wandered away. Soon shuffling of leaves, angry snarling and sound of heavy footsteps faded.

Benny’s muscles slowly relaxed as fight left him, yet stern expression remained. As he stood uplift in the morning soon, numerous injuries he acquired during the battle were clearly visible, from scratch and bite marks, some of them covered in dried blood, to swelling on his neck. To Dean they were both heartbreaking and reassuring to look at. His Alpha got _hurt_ because of him, but at the same time Benny proved his determination to protect Dean regardless of personal safety. Didn’t Kate once said: “ _Alphas are meant to take care of their Omegas. They’re bigger, stronger and more resilient to pain, so a role of protector is natural for them. But Omegas should always show gratitude for that. People who only expect to be given nice things without offering anything in return are not good mates. They’re parasites._ ” Although he helped in defeating the hostile man, if his Alpha haven’t showed up when he did and threatened his own brother with a knife, Dean would be knotted and mated by now, no doubts about that. So he reached down to collect the bottla bottle and approached his Alpha.

At first gentle touch on his shoulder Benny jerked and turned around. His muscles relaxed again and soft smile replaced the stern expression when he noticed Dean standing behind him. He inhaled deeply, taking the sweet scent of Omega in heat that invited him to mating, and _purred_ in approval. That sound heartened Dean. Maybe he could be a good mate for his Alpha, despite his freakishly huge build. Yes, he’ll do anything to prove that.

He guided his Alpha to the ground and started cleaning his injuries, washing away dried blood and leaving kisses on each wound before moving to the next one. Whenever he presses face closer to Alpha’s heated skin, he savored in the familiar scent, more intense than ever after the physical confrontation. It made his cock, which went soft during the encounter with the Alpha’s brother, to grow hard and slick to leak from his asshole, keeping him hot and bothered. He desperately wanted to be knotted and seeded, but first he needed to prove his worth as a mate, so he continued until last wound, the scratch mark on Alpha’s neck, was cleaned. Dean felt rapid flatter of pulse point as he brushed fingers over it and he pressed face against it, burying his nose in Alpha’s neck.

Calloused fingers buried in his hair, pressing him harder to tan, warm skin and content hum reached his ear. Encouraged, he started nuzzling and rubbing his beard on Alpha’s neck as he reached to feel that broad back under the palms of his hands, every muscle responding to his touch, every small part explored thoroughly. He reached shoulder blades and that’s when strong arms surrounded him, making him feel secure and cared for. Instinct fully took over and Dean raised his head up to gently bite Alpha’s jaw, earning himself a low, warning growl. A warning for upcoming ravishing rather than genuine threat. It shoot down his spine, causing more slick to leak out of his asshole. “Please, Alpha… I need you…” he whispered, despite the fact that Benny couldn’t understand what he was saying. Or maybe he _could_ somehow, because in response he slid his hand down Dean’s back to push index finger between his round cheeks and fondle the wet muscle ring. Dean gasped and nearly pulled away, but the other arm held him in place, pressed to his Alpha’s bare, hairy chest.

It was the sweetest torture, having his Alpha explore the inside of his asshole, stretching it and preparing for penetration. Eventually fingertips stopped on the small bundle of nerves and started teasing it, choking moans out of Dean. His cock twitched in rhythm of every brush, slapping on Alpha’s belly and leaving trail of pre-cum on rough skin.

Fuck, he wanted… he _needed_ more.

Driven by desperation, he pushed his ass down to take Alpha’s fingers _deeper_ and force them to press _harder_ against that pleasurable spot. Alphas chuckled and instead pulled out completely.

“No…” Dean sobbed.

When he looked up at Alpha’s satisfied smirk, he nearly broke out into tears. _Why_ was Alpha doing this to him? For a moment he felt _amazing_ and _full_ , those skilled fingers soothing his burning need—

The moment Alpha started maneuvering him on all fours, Dean’s distress evaporated and he gleefully bent over, pushing his slick asshole in the air and exposing it to gentle breeze, which increased his arousal. He glanced back and barely managed to catch Alpha’s lustful gaze with pupils blown wide, before Alpha leaned forward and buried his face between Dean’s cheeks, lapping greedily at leaking slick like dog drinking water from a bowl. Tongue penetrated him, stretching muscle ring further, and thick beard scraped against his sensitive skin. No, he couldn’t… it was _too much_ …

He tried to pull away, but Alpha immediately shot up and pushed him to the ground, growling deeply, this time with recognizable threat in it. Instinctively Dean’s muscles locked in place at that sound, allowing Alpha to return to torturing him with his tongue. _Bad Omega_ , Dean chastised himself. _You should never go against your Alpha’s wishes._ So he obediently remained in place, biting his lower lip a t the sensation of wet muscle exploring his inside and licking slick that now leaked profusely out of him, Alpha’s soft moans reaching his ears. Previously he thought that playing with dildo was the high of pleasure he was able to experience, but this was _so much more_ than anything he ever felt… His balls started tightening, readying to shoot the load—

The tongue disappeared suddenly and Dean cried in frustration again. He glanced backward to plead or demand, he wasn’t sure which one himself, just to do _something_ for Benny to return to pleasuring him, but all words got lost on their way to the throat when he saw Alpha kneeling right behind him and lining large cock with his asshole.

Frustration was quickly washed away by excitement at _finally_ getting penetrated by—

Oh, _fuck yes_!

Alpha’s cock breached his entrance and slowly, yet insistently pushed through his tender canal, the copious amount of slick providing easy access, until it was buried inside all the way to the base. Dean breathed heavily at the sensation of being full, partially out of discomfort, partially out of happiness. He didn’t have much time to get used to it, though, because Alpha grabbed him by hips and started pumping, setting an easy pace and increased the speed over time as Dean became more comfortable. Each time he pulled his erection about halfway, before sliding it back in and brushing against prostate. Playing with dildos was fun, but couldn’t possibly compare to _this_. Having a warm flesh, so hard and soft at the same time, penetrating the most sensitive part of his body felt unspeakably intimate. Here he was, exposing himself to this powerful Alpha who could easily harm him and instead he pleasured Dean, giving him a sense of security and safety that he didn’t have for weeks.

 

 

A heavy body draped over Dean and muscular arm encompassed his waists, firmly trapping him in place under the blanket of safety. Alpha’s hairy chest and skin roughened by natural elements brushed against his back in the rhythm of cock thrusting inside his body. Knot started to form already, expanding at the base of Alpha’s erection and trying to catch behind Dean’s rim, just barely slipping in and out. There was no chance, _no fucking chance_ that either would last much longer what with Alpha’s breath getting more erratic and Dean’s balls tightening once more. In a matter of moments they’ll be tied together and Alpha will pump him full of seed, putting a little pup in his womb.

Dammit, the mere idea of walking around with a large belly for anyone to see as a living prove of his Alpha’s fertility made Dean cry in pleasure.

Alpha gently bit on his shoulder, close to the back of neck where a claiming mark would go, sending shivers down Dean’s spine all the way to his erected, aching cock, which twitched in desperation, ready to release its own load any time. _Bite me,_ Dean begged in his overtaken by lust mind _. Claim me as yours._ Nothing else mattered beyond being marked by his Alpha and impregnated with his pups. All he could focus on was scent of wet leaves and musk, cock pounding inside him and heavy body keeping him in place.

In desperation Dean started thrusting back, meeting Alpha’s cock on each push and encouraging the knot to form, to tie them together in unbreakable bond. Right next to his ear Alpha snarled in surprise and encompassed him with the other arm, increasing the speed of hard fucking. Soon his movement became more jerky and breath more erratic.

Finally, the knot locked behind Dean’s rim and he felt warm cum shooting inside him in large spurts. At the same time a sharp pain of teeth biting into the back of his neck and breaking the skin drove Dean into an overdrive, forcing his own release out. The mix of pleasure and pain was unbearable. He tried crawling away, but muscular arms kept him in place until the sensations started fading away and the sharp pain dulled out into small throbbing.

He was completely spent and exhausted, and _thank heavens_ Alpha could sense that, because he gently maneuver Dean on his side and laid behind him. As he rested on warm sand, cooled down by ocean breeze and lulled into sleep by the sound of waves crushing, he felt Alpha lapping at the bite mark. Wet, warm tongue licked away the blood and soothed pain further as Alpha’s cock throbbed every once in awhile to release another load of semen, fertilizing his womb.

A sigh of contentment came from Dean’s throat.

In the end he still was trapped on uncharted island, away from home, but for the first time since the place crash he didn’t particularly care, surrounded by beautiful nature and Alpha’s strong arms that caressed him with such care.

 _His_ wonderful Alpha.

Benny.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a way to be introduced to your brother-in-law, huh, Dean?
> 
> Sorry, that this chapter took a lot longer to publish than previous ones. I work in a delivery company as a consultant in call center where clients call to complain about troubles with their parcels and currently, as you may imagine, we have a hectic time due to upcoming Christmas. Hopefully you all enjoyed the conclusion. I’m not actually done with the story as during writing I came up with several ideas for continuation, but I need to properly develop them first before returning to it. You might want to remain subscribed to get notification about future updates. When they’ll happen? I have no idea. Probably the sometime next year. I don’t want to force anything out, because that would only hurt the quality.  
> The original spark behind the creation of this story was a desire to challenge myself by writing a believable romance where both parties cannot communicate with each other due to language barrier. Whether I succeeded, I leave for you to decide.  
> At first I wanted the story to be a lot shorter, maybe twice the length of “A Strange Encounter in the Woods”, but then I started adding certain elements, particularly the parts with Dean’s guilt over being possibly the only survivor of plane crash.  
> In case you’re wandering: I don’t know where the island Dean ended up on is located. I don’t really bother to decide on such details while writing. The island and plane crash were just plot excuses for getting Dean and Benny into position where the story could happen.  
> Also, originally the Alpha who tried to claim Dean in this chapter was some random member of Benny's pack. I didn't decide to make him Eli until I already starter writing the chapter. The language he and Benny speak is Suahili. In the beginning I used it as a stand-in for a made up language that I never developed, because I’m lazy and as I mentioned above, all those details are just excuses for the story to happen. You can google what they're saying if your curious, but most things are probably easy to figure out from the context.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
